


От любви сводит живот (от сахара — зубы)

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объяснения в любви не всегда проходят гладко</p>
            </blockquote>





	От любви сводит живот (от сахара — зубы)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Sick Stomach Ache (Sugar Coated Accident)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440559) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



У Стайлза потели ладони, он потер их о школьные брюки. Когда-то отглаженные черные штаны теперь собрались в сплошные морщины, за такой внешний вид профессор Харрис с радостью оставил бы его несколько суббот подряд после уроков. Взглянув на часы, Стайлз снова сосредоточил свое внимание на главных воротах. Несколько ботаников, вставших ни свет ни заря, парковали велосипеды, но любовь всей его жизни еще не появилась. Стайлз еще раз достал измятый листок бумаги и попытался распрямить бросающиеся в глаза складки. На листке решительными росчерками синей пасты было поведано его намерение. Сокровенное желание сердца о взаимности.

В смысле, это хайку. Стайлз подумал, что Лидия оценит красоту формы.

Он перерыл все, что было в публичной библиотеке о поэзии, и изгрыз не одну ручку, и вот он наступил. Сегодняшний день. День, когда он наконец-то объявит ей о своей пламенной любви. День, когда она заметит его. Подойдут к концу годы, когда он вздыхал по ней издалека. Стайлз даже отметил этот день на календаре. День, когда он наконец-то найдет в себе храбрость сказать все Лидии. А не просто репетировать в комнате перед коллекционной фигуркой Бэтмена ограниченного выпуска.

Стайлз еще раз горестно вздохнул и сложил из листка лягушонка. Больше никакая фигурка оригами у него не получалась. Цветки, как один, выходили похожими на комки. Лягушонок задорно расположился на ладони. Посмотрев на него, Стайлз еще раз собрал волю в кулак. Он сможет. Просто произнести слух, и все, как только слова будут сказаны, решение принимать Лидии. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что она примет его предложение. Он очень-очень надеялся на такой исход.

Вот его ушей достиг перезвон ее смеха. И он увидел, как она, словно дивное видение, проходит через ворота рука об руку со своей подругой Эллисон. Стайлз вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Он сможет, даже если она не одна, Эллисон жестокой не казалась. Вот они подошли к нему. Стайлз сделал шаг вперед. Теперь или никогда.

— Я знаю, что ты меня не знаешь, но я люблю тебя, и если ты только дашь мне шанс, я думаю, из этого получится нечто волшебное, — вроде он протараторил вполне разборчиво. И, наверное, зажмурил глаза. Зато можно накинуть пару очков за то, что он протянул ей лягушонка на ладони.

Повисла пауза.

Никто не смеялся, и Стайлз подумал, что это добрый знак.

Но тишина угнетала.

Стайлз решился все-таки открыть глаза. И уперся взглядом прямо в насыщено-зеленые глаза Дерека Хейла. Того самого Дерека Хейла, который капитан команды по лакроссу. Того самого Дерека Хейла, который старшеклассник. Того самого Дерека Хейла, о котором ходили слухи, что он главарь местной банды. Того самого Дерека Хейла, который сейчас молча его рассматривал.

— Э-э, — выдавил Стайлз. Он посмотрел налево, где Эллисон и Лидия почти подходили к двери школы. Они даже не остановились, когда проходили мимо Стайлза.

А Дерек остановился. И он только что признался в любви Дереку Хейлу.

Стайлз побледнел. Закружилась голова. Наверное, если он упадет в обморок, это спасет его от унижения.

Дерек так и не оторвал от него взгляд. Стайлз сделал шаг назад. Если уж Дерек будет его бить, тогда хотя бы не перед всей школой. Или вообще не надо его бить. У Стайлза низкий болевой порог.

Он опустил руку, задумавшись, не стоит ли съесть бумажную лягушку и спастись от еще большего унижения, как вдруг Дерек перехватил ее. Прикосновение опалило жаром, от тепла, которое распространилось по телу, побежала дрожь. Стайлз снова посмотрел в зеленые глаза. 

— Это мое.

Мозг закоротило. Казалось, это происходило не со Стайлзом. Дерек Хейл развернул листок. Дерек Хейл прочитал стихотворение. Дерек Хейл улыбнулся Стайлзу. Дерек Хейл никогда не улыбался. Кто-то из приятелей как-то сказал, что он вообще этого не умеет. Хотя улыбка просто замечательная. Дереку надо чаще улыбаться. От такой улыбки выбивает дух. Сердце Стайлза билось где-то в районе горла. Жизнь проносилась перед глазами.

И что это все значит?

Слава богу, прозвенел звонок.

~


End file.
